


Ocean of Love

by nick_i_kenicki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But porn later i promise, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Smutty but not really, but not yet, idk man, just kissing for now, kpop, slight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_i_kenicki/pseuds/nick_i_kenicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao is a virgin and Junhui wants to fix that was gently as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site and I don't know how this all really works. Also, this isn't nearly as smutty as you'd think it'd be. It will get better later I guess. I'm more exploring their relationship in slightly sexual ways.

Something about Junhui wasn't awkward at all. Even nude, his skin just seemed like another layer of clothing that hadn't quite been stripped away yet and there was a more meanigful level beneath even that. In Minghao's eyes, it almost seemed like Jun was more comfortable when he could show off his body. Especially all perched up on the edge of the bed, naked and beautiful in the faint light- he looked like a bird preening his feathers to attract a mate. He was proud of his nudeness, excited to share it. Minghao on the other hand felt exposed in all the places Jun was open.  
He sat against the backboard of the bed, a large blanket over his lap to engulf anything below his waist. The smooth wood was cold against his bare back, making the shirtlessness feel like so much more. He refused to even acknowledge the draft that had infiltrated the blanket making the skin on his lower back prickle.  
Despite Jun's endless positivity, Minghao wasn't anywhere near as he had been promised to be. He still felt naked, vulnerable in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He was too conscious of his thinness, his plain face, his lack of experience, his everything.  
Jun made his way across the bed so they were sitting next to each other. His face was bright and endearing, but it barely evened out the reluctance.  
Everything started when the members went into their stories about bad crushes and terrible dates. That had somehow turned I to weird sex stories and began to spiral out of control. Minghao, the king of unintentional abstinence, had only been half listening, but then Seungcheol directed the conversation at him. He pretended not to understand very much, so they continued their conversation without much care. He smiled along.  
Junhui shuffled close to Minghao while Seungcheol went into every gruesome detail of a sex story having to do with ice and cereal, and whispered to him in Mandarin. "Are you really a virgin?"  
Jun was implying that maybe his virginity wasn't exactly an "everyone secret" but more along the lines of something they kept to themselves. Kind of like how Minghao's friends from when he was a kid were closer to a gang or how Jun did some things he wasn't proud of in the name of acting. Personal stuff.  
"It's true", Minghao admitted. "I've never gotten around to sex."  
The younger could see his friend's eyes light up in a way that made his stomach fall and heart speed up. He knew Jun was not afraid, but he had no idea he wanted to pull him into a life of eroticism.  
Either way, in really time, Jun was naked and a little too close. Honestly though, Minghao wasn't sure any place near Jun would be comfortable since they weren't wearing anything in all. The older ignored the looks the other was giving and ghosted his fingers over his skin.  
Minghao stifled the urge to jump. The butterfly flutter of Jun's fingers was like the mood setter and he could confer that he was not liking the mood. He mostly didn't like it because it was sparking a fire deep in his center, one that was spreading throughout his body.  
Jun noticed the blush and smiled, "I'm a master at foreplay". He was speaking Mandarin again and Minghao's mouth formed a curse that got lost in his throat when the light fingers drew along his throat and up to his lips. He changed his words, also speaking mandarin, but a little unintelligible seeing as how a finger was on his lips, "Please, you barely even did anything." His indignity was weak but the dare was still in his delivery, causing Jun to smirk. "Barely did anything, huh?"  
He took Minghao's chin and turned his face so their lips would touch with just a slight brush. It was a little spark that soon gave way to a small fire when Jun deepened the contact. He parted Minghao's lips with his tongue, earning a sweet gasp from him. His tongue filled up the hot cavern that was Minghao's mouth and wrestle for dominance. With a little nip to the bottom lip to the bottom lip and a suck to the top, one could say Jun had definitely won over Minghao.  
While they were kissing, the younger felt Jun's other travel up his side till it was at the side of his face, woven into a tuft of light hair. He tugged at it so Minghao would be forced to angle wherever Jun directed.  
Despite being somewhat controlling, it was soft and sweet and too utterly sensual.  
They broke the kiss and Jun's face was bright. His cheeks were a bit red and his lips looked swollen, but happy. He looked gorgeously too happy.  
It hit Minghao all once why he was so apprehensive of sleeping with the beautiful boy before him; it was because he was was afraid of falling into the endless ocean of love that was Wen Junhui.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we actually get to the more explicit part of the story. I apologize in advance to the ambiguous POV.

Fingers across his skin, tongue in his mouth, legs between his- everything was painfully slow. Minghao couldn't breathe. He was drowning slowly in everything that was Jun. It made sense why he didn't want to even think about sexuality before. If foreplay was so overpowering, he had no idea how he'd fare when it came to actual sex.  
"Are you ready?" Jun whispered in the younger's ear, wet and husky. Minghao felt a stirring in his groin and nodded even though he was exactly sure for what. Jun reiterated, "Anything that happens now is for your pleasure, okay?" Minghao felt the whisper deep in his core and agreed again.   
Jun didn't hesitate to grab Minghao by his thin shoulders and flip him so he was laying flat on the bed. Jun perched over him with a mischievous glint in his eyes and started a trail of kisses. He started at the corner of the trembling lips, down his jaw, lingered on his throat till he was met with the first dusky pink nipple.  
The older brushed his moist lips against the tiny nub, causing Minghao to gasp involuntarily at the electric sensation. He wasn't much used to arousal as a concept, let alone the way Jun's skilled lips awakened every inch of his thin body. He hadn't been expecting Jun to actually go as far as he was going. Before they stole away, he predicted Jun would tease him and leave it at that. Even the nudity had seemed dubious like Jun would flash him and laugh the whole ordeal away like a joke.  
If Minghao would have known he and Jun were actually going to go all the way, he would have maybe at least tried to touch himself first. That way everything Jun was doing wouldn't be so-  
"Ahh!" Minghao moaned as Jun's quick tongue traced a heart around his bellybutton. Sensual.  
Jun hummed as he nipped the younger boy's skin along a sparse line of hair leading down to a dark crop of pubic hair and a semi-hard member. He hesitated, prolonging every possible movement before touching the sweet spot. The younger of the Chinese hadn't yearned for something as hard as he was yearning for Jun's skilled mouth to touch him. He was squirming beneath the soft fingers curling in his hair and the slow press of his body on his. The room was still and he was holding his breath. He finally caught on that Jun was waiting for permission, maybe acceptance.  
"Please", Minghao begged. "Jun- do it."  
He didn't have to elaborate with his limited Korean, Jun understood exactly what he meant. His lips came fluttering down in wet kisses against the hardening shaft of Minghao's length and trailed up to the hidden head. The older took a bit of skin between his lips, parted it with his tongue and very slowly peeled it to reveal the blazing pink head.  
The younger had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out to sharply. It was a mix of intense pleasure with slight pain. Despite the tense from Minghao, Jun persisted. He flicked his tongue against the slightest bit exposed slit, tasting the salty moisture beading at the tip.  
"You're delicious", Jun hummed around the sensitive head. Minghao inhaled sharply, trying to defuse every already that went off in his head when the older acted so sultry. The older didn't relent, but took the length into his throat instead. His tongue lapped at the base and scaled the head in no time. Jun unmatched from the base with a loud, wet pop. He looked up from between the younger's legs and said sweetly in Mandarin, "You can touch me too if you'd like." His eyes were sparkling and smiling lips shining from pre-cum. Had it been anyone else, any other instance, any other moment- then Minghao would have found everything about what was happening too much to handle, but Jun was beautiful and his cheek all nuzzled against the fully erect length; Minghao too felt beautiful.  
He wouldn't be afraid anymore.  
Slowly and a bit cautiously, Minghao placed his hands on either side of Jun's face, tangled his fingers in the dark red hair and pulled till he was latched back onto the cock.  
Something about guiding Jun himself made everything that much better. He felt, for the first time in his life, like he was in control of his sexuality. The pumping went hard and harder and harder untill Minghao felt his balls whine with the unmistakable need to release. Jun must have felt Minghao tighten so he immediately let go of the quivering cock while yanking at his own.   
"Onto phase two of my evil plans", Jun said with a slight chuckle in breathless korean. A bubble of giggles erupted in Minghao's chest, partly nervous but mostly just elated at the sheer feeling of it all.   
He was dizzy from the heat and the sensation of it all, so barely registered Jun rolling over on his bed and pulling out a small clear bottle from his nightstand. Minghao didn't read the label, but caught on to the purpose of the thick liquid when the older turned, spread some on his fingers and reached under himself to message his puckered hole. Jun moaned and pushed his middle finger into the tightness of his own body. As he thrust the finger in and out slowly, he tugged at his own erection till it was slick and noisy.  
He wrapped his wet hands around Minghao and pumped him with some lube before slowly easing his way over and positioning the length under him. Minghao gulped to steady his nerves before his head kissed the hole. Slowly, very slowly, Jun allowed the pressure to give and soon the naked beauty was engulfing him.   
It was obvious the entrance was aching, but as Jun let go of his reservations, the pain began to edge away. He was no virgin, but something about Minghao made him feel like one again. He felt just an overwhelming heat and an almost dizzying confusion. His hips retained some of their muscle memory though and began to slowly ride the erection embedded into him.   
"Do you like that?" Jun asked, almost grunting. Minghao's body was on fire, including his cloudy mind, so he half answered in an unintelligible slur of languages that he did. The older chuckled and sped up at that. Working himself hard and deep on Minghao. He felt hands grasp his hips and realized the younger was starting to take control again.  
"Ahh", Jun breathed. Things were definitely getting hotter, they had all day too, who knew where things would go from -  
Suddenly a loud whine interrupted Jun's thoughts and he felt hot liquid shoot inside him.  
Minghao immediately started spilling apologies. "I'm so sorry, I cm just couldn't hold on anymore. It was so hot and you were so good and-". Jun shut him up with a sweet peck to the lips. He caressed the younger's cheek and whislered, "Don't be sorry, you were great." Usually Jun would be slightly disappointed at any other man who came to early, but he felt full filled doing it with his best friend. Something felt special about it, to special to soil with his own agenda.  
He just wrapped his arms around Minghao and felt completely safe in the still ocean of love they had created together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for nice comments and such. There's one more chapter which will basically be a super mega short wrap up. Um, yeah, thanks for the nice comments and such. Good svt fans. Nice carats.


	3. 3 End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the mega tiny end to the story. Just a kind of wrap up I felt was obligatory.

As per usual, Choi S.coups was having another midday chat with all the hyungs who didn't go to school plus Minghao. It had started out as a general band meeting and somehow transformed into another way to recount sex stories with all the hyungs who weren't at school plus Minghao. The topic was how everyone had lost their virginity.  
Minghao sat against the wall pretending to use his phone while Joshua explained a drawn out story about confusing a sex worker in nun cosplay as a real nun and other hilarious stories.  
After the strange recounting oof all their tales, Seungcheol asked Minghao cautiously if he enjoyed being a virgin.   
The youth looked up to Jun who had a knowing smile. He swallowed the one that was rising from his throat and admitted, "It's like drowning."  
The other boys laughed, Jun's face was bright.  
It was like drowning in every fiber of Jun, being in love and being with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for support on my first fic here. I usually write on AFF but if you liked this, give me a comment/kudo or something so I can decide if this should do be my main writing platform. Anways- thanks again. Bye.


End file.
